Vampire Hunter
by Akujiki
Summary: Jack was only ten when his mother was taken from him. He finds her murderer to be a vampire and he is saved by a dark elf who teaches him to fight. Little does he know what he's gotten into. And now, he has found a woman who was trapped in a tomb for thousands of years. How will he react to her as she bares her fangs? Find out more inside... Rated M for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Elder Scrolls series, only my OC's. Hope you like my first fanfic.**

It happened 15 years ago. I was a little boy growing up in a small village named Kynsegrove, just outside of the capital of Windhelm. I worked with my father down by the docks, while he would be catching fish, I would be chopping wood with the family's axe. It wasn't a great axe that warriors carried into battle, no, it was a regular woodcutter's axe that has been in my family for generations. I loved working with my father and Elda paid good money for all of our firewood. I also became Oengal's apprentice in smithing. I mostly made arrows or steel weapons for the stormcloaks. Skyrim was at war between the rebels and the empire from Cyrodil. I could care less about the war because both sides had good arguments. One day, during a snow storm, a stranger came to our farm seeking refuge and a room to sleep. His name was Orthjolf. He was a strange man. He claimed to be a Nord but most Nords don't have these strange orange eyes, they had a bad hunger to them. My father was always a kind man to help strangers so he gave him a bed and some mead. My mother had given him some new clothes to wear for the night while she would fix up his torn ones. He thanked them and left to his room to get good nights sleep. When everyone was asleep, I went to my room in the attic and wrote in my journal. That was then that the room grew cold and my candles had went out. I heard the door creak from below and I peeked through the floorboard to see what was happening. I saw the door open but nobody was there. I then noticed a weird shadow creeping along the wall as it reached for my mother, and then, out of thin air, Orthjolf had reappeared. I was too shocked for words and then I saw him looking down at my mother and I was too petrified to move. I moved my head to get a better look and then that's when I noticed that he spotted me. I jumped back and I heard my mother scream. Orthjolf was nowhere in sight and I was afraid that he would be coming for me. Soon enough, he was at the door to my room with his mouth wide with a malevolent smile. He started to walk towards me and I saw the look in his eyes again as I did before. He was hungry. He was about to reach me until I heard my father bust through the door with the town guards. Orthjolf quickly disappeared and left my home forever. My father bent down to me and picked me up and he raced downstairs to reach my mother to find her having a seizure and her eyes seemed to grow cloudy and white. And that's when I saw two bite marks in her arm. The guards had brought the priests of Talos to try and heal her. They never had seen anything like this before. They described it as a Sanguinus Vampiris but it seemed to have a greater effect. My father left outside with the priests to mourn over my mother's condition.

"Ja...Jackson." My mother called to me. I came down from my room to see how she was doing.

"Jackson, come lie next to me." I walked over to her and laid down. I brought my journal with me to read to her a poem.

"Look mama, I've been writing." She smiled at me as I began to recite.

"Days are swift as an iron arrow, flying like a shooting star in the present days here. And it slides away and hits what we can never say is ours. And on this day, is past... Mother?" I looked over my shoulder to see my mother who had passed away with a smile.

Two days passed and my father and I stood at my mother's grave as it read **Scarlet Colorado: Died on the seventh moon of Frostfall. Blessed are the pure in heart for they shall reach for the land of Soverngarde**. Mama once told me I hadn't cried when was born. I had simply opened my eyes and looked at her smiling face and smiled back. My light was gone.

"I don't know how-"I was then cut off by my father

"Jackson, you promise me, you promise me you wont go doin' nothing foolish." I simply nodded at my father as he brought me back home. 9 years later, my father joined her in death. No longer bound by my promise, I tried to fortify the nerve to pursue my vengeance. I took a swig of ale and I began to write again in my journal. I was at the Bee and the Barb in Riften trying to drown my sorrows.

Haven't you had enough?" a dark elf said who sat next to me. "A boy only gets this drunk when he wants to kiss a girl, or kill a man." He then patted my shoulder causing my crossbow to fall from my trench coat. I picked it up hoping nobody would notice and headed down to the fishery where I knew where the man that had killed my mother would be. I have been tracking him all these years and they seemed to spend some time in Riften on the first moon of Heartfire. I quickly hid in a canoe underneath the docks as I heard him with two others. He was with a woman with dark black hair with a weird shaped mouth and a nasally voice while the other was a high elf with pale skin and white hair.

"So, where's Garon?" the high elf asked.

"Ah yes Vingalmo, I've been searching high and low." Said Orthjolf as he gave a glare to the elf.

"Low is more likely. Just find him Orthjolf. Oh and uh, send a fresh cattle north. We've got a lot of mouths to feed." Said the one called Vingalmo as he smirked showing two white fangs.

"Yes...sir." He replied as Vingalmo and the woman left on a boat. Orthjolf began to walk back as I crept up back onto the docks and followed him. I cocked the crossbow and aimed at his head. He turned around and I looked him dead in the eyes.

"This is for my mother!" I shot the loaded crossbow but the arrow missed and hit the barrel right next to him. I stood horrified as I grabbed another bolt and then he began chuckling and walking towards me.

"Hahaha! That was unlucky. Might have put me out of my misery." I then took off and ran for my dear life pushing over barrels and buckets hoping to slow him down. "Where the hell are you running to? Hahahaha! I don't really like the taste of chicken. Little boy all grown up trying to avenge his dead mother!" I then ran into the fishery and locked the door behind me while I tried to replace the bolt in my crossbow.

"There are two kinds of people in this world Mr. Colorado. Those that have the guts to pull the trigger, and those who do not!" I then cocked back the mechanism and was about to put the bolt in. "String, bolt, don't mess it up. You weren't asleep that night, where you? Hahaha!" He then banged on the door and I pushed it closed with all my strength but then the bolt fell out of my grasp and then I noticed a dead woman with two bight marks in her neck, dead on the floor.

"Whoa, you dropped the bolt, Mr. Colorado hahaha!" I tried to reach for it with my foot. "Your mother's blood was sickingly sweet! HOPE YOURS TASTES BETTER!" He then kicked open the door and was shocked to see me with a loaded crossbow. I shot and it hit him directly in the eye. I was breathing heavily as I walked over to the dead body on the ground. I stepped over him as I walked down the docks and looked back to still see him laying there. I then knew my goal was complete and I threw the crossbow into the water, having no more use for it. I then looked back again and I began to quiver in fear. His body was gone. I looked around and then he screamed as he was right next to me as he bared his fangs. I tripped and fell back as he picked me up and smashed my head through the dock floors. He then picked me up and tried to bite me and that's when I noticed the dark elf from earlier. He grabbed Orthjolf by the head, flipped him and smashed him through the dock floors. And then with an angry roar, the elf threw Orthjolf at the Riften walls and then flew up and hit a guard tower. The last thing I saw that night was the dark elf staring at me before I blacked out.

I woke up in a strange room covered in bandages. I felt searing pain as I tried to move my left arm. I decided to not spend anymore time in bed as I got up and searched for whoever saved my life last night. I found my journal and then I heard a woman screaming. I ran and grabbed a metal candlestick as it was the closest thing nearby. I barged through the door and I then saw the elf... with a woman...

"Might I suggest you knock next time?" He said to me clearly pissed

"Right, um, sorry!" I then closed the door quickly behind me and I knew I could never get that image out of my head for as long as I lived. "I didn't see anything!" then the woman came out with a towel and she quickly took a glance at me and blushed and then ran into another room to change. Then the elf came out wearing a robe a robe and he made a gesture for me to follow him downstairs as he was putting on his gear. I had many questions but only one popped in my head at the time.

"Excuse me sir but who are you?"

"Who I am is Garon Marethi. And where you are is in my home. And what happened is that I saved your life, in a completely pathetic attempt to try and kill Orthjolf." He said as he took a sip of wine.

"What were you doing there and how did you know I tried to kill him?" He took another drink and then set his cup down and then he turned and gave me a glare.

"How? I watched this boy carrying out his first long awaited mission, which was a flunk might I add! And I think you wasted your time looking for him. Not trying to do anything to prove. He is just a selfish boy who has his heart set on vengeance. You don't realize that this boy is a god dam idiot! I doubt he even knew his target was a vampire."

"V-vampire?" I asked nervously.

"Yes. Immortal blood sucking demons. Fortunately for you Mr. Colorado, hunting them, is something of a hobby." He stated with a grin.

"Vampires are just myths? Aren't they!?"

"Myths don't beat you senseless after you put a bolt through there brain. No Mr. Colorado, vampires are real. They exist In every part of Tamriel.

"If what you say is true, then you can help me kill him. I could pay you to kill him!" I was exited. After all these years, someone could help me kill the bastard.

"My services are not for sale! And the word you are looking for is destroyed! It is quite a feet to kill which is already dead." He then started too stepped outside and I ran after him and slammed the door before he could get to it.

"You don't understand. My mother was murdered." He then gave me a thoughtful look.

"Then if I teach you how to murder her murderer, so what? How about honor her memory? How about benefit the next boy whose mother is taken? If vengeance is all you seek, seek it elsewhere." Garon then turned around and headed for the other exit. I was lost for words because he was right! I couldn't let this opportunity to slip up.

"Teach me to fight as you do. Please, I'll do anything!"

"You promise to cast aside all motions of vengeance? Do you commit to the life of a hunter? You'll have no friends, no family I will give you names..."

I told him what he wanted to hear. But all I cared about was killing the monster that took my mother.

"I'm in" He smiled at me and told me to follow him. He brought me to a room with many weapons including staffs, magic books, bows and crossbows.

"So Jack, which one catches you fancy?" I looked around and I was clearly no mage that was only a lucky shot the night before. "Actually, I haven't had the best of luck with shooting bolts or arrows. But um..." I trailed off as I saw a woodcutters axe resting on a wooden stump. "I was a woodcutter." He nodded as he walked over and handed me the axe. He led me out into the forest and he was looking for something. I couldn't figure out what until he came to a large tree.

"I would like you to chop this tree down with a single swing." I was confused as to how and why he wanted me to do that.

"That tree? It's got to be more than a foot across, that's impossible."

"But it isn't a tree. It's what you hate most in the world. So tell me Mr. Colorado, what do you hate most in the world?" that was a no brainer.

"I hate Orthjolf." Then he motioned for me to swing at the tree. "Then strike him down." I hesitated and then took my hardest swing but it only seemed to chip the tree. "Well clearly you don't hate him that much." I was getting real tired of his sarcasm.

"Tell me what you hate."

"I hate that my mother was taken from me." I started to feel stronger with more hatred that I had. I took another swing and the axe only responded the same way as it did last time. "Inadequate." He said.

"I hate that we were afraid." I swung again but this time it went in deeper. "That me and my father had to live in fear!" The tree started to creek this time.

"Pathetic"

"I hate that I was too small!" Thus time I didn't stop and I kept singing at the tree.

"Too weak..."

"Yes."

"That you failed..."

"Yes."

"To protect her..."

"Yes!"

"And that you let her die!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" With one final swing, I chopped the entire tree down.

"Power Mr. Colorado. Real power doesn't come from hate, but from truth."

Later on, he brought me to an old shack. "Before you protect others from darkness, you must first be able to protect yourself. Your enemies have the power to render themselves invisible. You must have the ability to fight blind, to see without seeing." Then he closed the door and the next thing I knew was that I was bleeding and he was looking down at me. "Again!" he said.

My training progressed each day with Garon. He showed me fighting tactics that I have never seen before. I practiced everyday twirling that axe until I got the combos perfectly. He heightened my senses to where I was quick enough to catch anything thrown at me. In weeks that followed, Garon taught me a lifetime of vampire hunting secrets. Their ability to adapt to sunlight. The power to render themselves invisible. But most of all, he taught me how to destroy them. "Silver is the bane of the undead, use it well to fight against the bastards." He finished coating the axe with silver on the blade. "You will never see a vampire with silver on his person. It weakens them too much. This is where we part, my friend. I want you to take these secrets that I have taught you and use them well." He bid me farewell and I went to the stables and took a carriage ride to Riverwood. I had a friend there named Ralof that I planned to visit before I used these skills again to fight amongst the living. I made it there in under a day and found the place being attacked by vampires. I quickly got off my horse and dashed towards the monsters. I killed one by surprise and the other two jumped me. I could feel them draining my health and I quickly sprung back up and decapitated the two monsters. I started to feel weak and then a burly ork had come up to me and gave me a cure disease potion. "Drink it; it will get rid of that shit." I thanked him and I quickly drank it. "That was an amazing stunt you pulled there. Those monsters barely knew what hit them!" he chuckled. "The dawnguard could use someone like you. You see, we are at war with these bloodsuckers and we could use help in the fight. You in?" I thought for a moment and thought this could help me in my goal. "Killing vampires, where do I sign up?" "Ha! Isran's going to like you. Meet up with him at Fort Dawnguard. It's just north of Riften and passed Stendar's beacon." I gave the Ork a handshake. "Jack" "Durak" and with that. I left for fort Dawnguard.


	2. Chapter 2

I had reached the entrance to Fort Dawnguard but I was a little skeptical on going through since the entrance was a small cave in the side of the mountain. When I finally reached through the entrance, the view was breathtaking. It was a small hidden canyon with a waterfall and plenty of wildlife to see, but I had to get moving because I didn't come here for the view. On my way inside, saw a man around my age walking with a torch towards the fort. He seemed to have heard me and he turned around to greet me.

"Oh, hey there. You here to join the Dawnguard, too?" He asked. I smiled at his nervous but eager look on his face.

"Yea, I found an orc after killing three of them in Riverwood and he told me to come here." He seemed astounded by my words. Not many people can face three vampires at once.

"Truth is, I'm a little nervous. I've never done anything like hunting vampires before. I hope you don't mind if I walk up with you?" This made me remember about how I was when I first heard of vampires from Garon. He was scared but willing to fight for this cause.

"Not at all. I would have been nervous a couple of years ago, too. But I had some training along the way from another hunter, but he never mentioned this place." I'm going to ask Garon next time I see him about why he never told me about the Dawnguard.

"That's amazing! I've only heard of the Dawnguard as vampire hunters but I'm pretty sure he was a great teacher if you what you said was true. Hey, uh, don't tell Isran I was afraid to meet him by myself. Not the best first impression for a new vampire hunter, I guess. My name is Agmaer, by the way."

"The names Jack, and don't worry, I got your back. Now, let's get a move on. I don't really like how quiet it is here." At that, he seemed to jump and put his hand on the iron axe strapped to his belt in case there was an ambush. We walked deeper in to the canyon and we found what looked to be a wooden gate and a large fort made of stone.

"That must be it. Fort Dawnguard... Wow. Bigger than I expected." Agmaer said barely above a whisper. We walked through the gate but there was no one in sight.

"Where is everybody? This place looks almost deserted."

"I don't know, but I don't like the look of it." I kept my hand steady on my axe as we reached what seemed to be a camp. The people there where sleeping in their tents and from what I guessed, they lost everything they had to the vampires. A couple feet away was Durak, the orc I meet the day before, and he was practicing shooting his crossbow at a nearby tree.

"Well, well. You made it. Isran's in the fort. He'll get you sorted out." This made me smile because this man reminded me of my father. I had to ask.

"If you don't mind me asking, Durak, but why did you join the Dawnguard?" He seemed to be taken aback with a look of sorrow on his face.

"I lost two wives to vampires. I will avenge them. It's good that I will not have to do it alone. I'm glad this Dawnguard exists." This made me feel like an ass because I just had to open my mouth

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. But that's a noble cause, I lost my mother to vampires and I will stop at nothing until I kill her son of a bitch murderer."

"Then may your blades stay sharp, young one. Best of luck to you on your quest for vengeance." Why couldn't Garon be more like this guy? He knows where I'm coming from. I turned around and walked back to Agmaer.

"I'm... sorry to hear that about your mother. I hope she didn't have to suffer."

"Thank you, Agmaer. And no, she died with a smile on her face. Lets... get a move on, I don't really feel comfortable talking about this." I missed my mother a lot. She was one of the kindest souls in Skyrim. We made it to the entrance of the fort where I saw an old redguard man with a huge hammer on his back talking to what seemed like one of the vigilants of Stendarr.

"Why are you here, Tolan? The vigilants and I were finished with each other a long time ago." Said the redguard.

"You know why I'm here. The vigilants are under attack everywhere. The vampires are much more dangerous than we believed."

"And now you want to come running to safety with the Dawnguard, is that it?" I don't understand what this guys problem was with the vigilants, but why was he treating him this way? "I remember keeper Carcette telling me repeatedly that Fort Dawnguard is a crumbling ruin, not worth the expense and manpower to repair. And now that you stirred up the vampires against you, you come begging for my protection?" Tolan seemed to be upset but not how he was being treated. No. he was upset over something else.

"Isran, Carcette is dead. The Hall of the Vigilants... everyone... they're all dead. You were right, we were wrong. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Yes well... I never wanted any of this to happen. I tried to warn all of you... I am sorry, you know"

Agmear seemed to be intimidated by the redguard's appearance so I decided to go up first. The two men saw me and the redguard named Isran stepped forward.

"So who are you? What do you want?" A little rude, but I didn't mind

"I heard you were looking for vampire hunters." This seemed to bring a smirk to his face and he chuckled.

"You heard right. I'm glad words starting to get around. But that means it wont take long for the vampires to notice as well."

"What can I do to help?"

"I need someone out in the field, taking the fight to the damn vampires, while we're getting the fort back into shape... Tolan was telling me about some cave that the vigilants were poking around in. Seemed to think it was related to the recent vampire attacks." He then turned to the old vigilant, "Tolan, tell him about, what was it, Dimhallow?"

"Ah yes, that's it. Dimhallow Crypt. Brother Adovald was sure it held some sort of long lost vampire artifact of some kind. We didn't listen to him any more than we did Isran. He was at the hall when it was attacked..."

"That's good enough for me. Go see what the vampires were looking for in this Dimhallow Crypt. With any luck, they'll still be there."

"I'll get there as soon as I can." I replied and that's when Tolan came up to me.

"I'll meet you at Dimhallow. It's the least I can do to avenge my fallen comrades. It's just southeast of Morthal, past the Lord Stone. You cant miss it."

Then Isran spoke up. "Tolan, I don't think that's a good idea. You vigilants were never trained for-"

"I know what you think of us! You think we're soft, that we are cowards! You think deaths proved our weakness! Stendarr granted that you do not have to face the same test and be found wanting." Then he turned to me again, "I'm going to Dimhallow Crypt. Perhaps I can be of some small assistance to you."

"Sound good to me, Tolan. I will meet you at Dimhallow." I said as turned towards the door and started walking while Agmaer had to talk with Isran.

"You there, boy. Stop skulking in the shadows and step up here. What's you name?"

_Three days later..._

I reached Dimhallow after a while of wandering through a blizzard. I waited for a while outside and then I thought that Tolan might already be inside. I decided to go search through the cave and I heard some people talking. I crouched behind a rock and noticed two vampires and a weird looking black beast. I decided to eavesdrop and see what they were talking about.

"These vigilants never know when to give up. I thought we'd taught them enough of a lesson in their hall." I looked around to see a small tower nearby and I tried sneaking over to reach it. And that's when I saw Tolan... he was lying next to one of those black creatures... he was dead. I grew angry and ran after them with a battle cry. I swung at the woman but she turned around and caught my axe. She then threw me at a nearby wall and both of the vampires were draining me with there spell. That was then that the beast ran at me and lunged. I held it back with the bottom of the axe while I held the blade. I pulled back the axe head and it clicked.

Garon had tempered with it to where it could shoot silver bolts out the end of it if I ever needed it. I shot the beast and I pushed down the head again and ran towards them as I chopped one of there arms off while I shot the other one who was behind me and then finished the job by chopping off the monsters head. I took a deep breath and then headed over to Tolan and closed his eyes. After many vampire attacks and the occasional skeletons, I reached a large cavern and I heard two vampires talking about a recently deceased vigilant. I decided to take them by surprise by focusing a paralysis spell. Both of them were on the ground and I decapitated them. (In case you haven't noticed, I like decapitation) That was then were I was struck by an arrow in the right side of my chest by one of their thralls. I screamed in pain as I threw my axe right in between his eyes. I got up slowly and I walked over and grabbed the axe out of his head and that's when I noticed a large pillar sticking out of the ground. I had to hobble over as I was losing blood and I rested my hand on it for support. Little did I know it was going to stab me.

I then saw a bright flash of light and the pillar rising before I fell on my back with blood trailing out of my mouth. The pillar opened and I could not believe what I saw. Inside the pillar was a beautiful woman in a slink leather attire and short black hair. She then fell forward onto my stomach as I coughed up more blood. I guess the scent caused her to wake up as I saw her nose figet and she began to blink.

"Why is the ground so soft?" she asked. This only cause me to chuckle but which only brought me more pain.

"Nice landing. But could you please get off? I'm already feeling weak. That caused her to spring up.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I was just a bit woozy after waking up." She then started to rub her head. "So, can I get the name from my savior?" she asked sarcastically.

"Names Jack." I then looked up and met her eyes. They were reddish orange. I only knew what kind of people had those eyes so I lunged up and brought my axe to her head but I stopped as she rose up her arms like she was surrendering.

"Would you look at that? My night in shining armor is here to kill me, not that I'm surprised. I thought that someone who would have found me would have been more... like me."

"You're a..." Please say human, please say human.

"Vampire... yes." She then looked around and saw all the dead bodies. "Oh goody, my welcoming comity died before I could even wake up." Even though she was supposed to be my enemy, I couldn't help but laugh and cough up more blood. "And I can see another one is about to soon." She then rose her hands up towards me.

"Stay back vampire... *cough*... not another... *couch, cough*... step." I then struggled to keep myself up and I fell over but what surprised me is that she caught me.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Like I haven't heard that before."

"Just stop being stubborn and sit still!" I then noticed a small yellow ball of light in her hand and I felt better than ever. My wound closed up and I regained my strength. She smiled and I regained my composure.

"Thanks... I guess. It's too bad that the Dawnguard would want me to kill a pretty face like yours." I then noticed my stupidity in what I just said and facepallmed. This caused her to chuckle.

"Aww, you think I'm pretty? And you're welcome. I guess your friends wouldn't react the same way if they saw me." We then got into a conversation about how long she had been in there and why she was trapped and what was the giant scroll on her back. She only answered a couple of my questions but I guessed she would answer them eventually. But then, one question came to mind the most.

"Why didn't you kill me?" She raised an eyebrow at me and she began to think.

"Well, I needed someone to help me find the way out. And I couldn't just kill the man who freed me. Oh and my names Serana by the way."

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Now come on, enough joking around, we now need to and a way out." I turned to look at a small stair rail that led to what seemed like a way out.

"First you call me pretty, and then you call me beautiful. You have such a way with words. And you're right. We should get out of here before anymore of them show up. We can head to my family's home northwest of Solitude."

"And why would I take you there?" She paused for a moment and then came up with an idea.

"Well, if my fathers still there, maybe he could answer any questions you might have." She then extended her hand and I shook it.

"Deal." On the way out, we encountered the draugr, skeletons, and some large statue like beasts that she called gargoyles. I decided to have some fun and be a show off with my axe as I cut down three draugr with one blow and shot down one of them that tried to strike me from behind.

"You've got some skill. But you should know-"she then did a back flip and landed on a draugr's shoulders and she grabbed the head with her knees and broke it's neck. "-I've got some skill myself." She then gracefully jumped off and bowed. The first feeling I had was amazement by how nimble she was, and then I felt a newfound respect for her because of how she did it so quickly.

"Are you going to keep gawking at me or are we going to leave?" she asked playfully. I gave her a glare and she blew me a kiss.

"Why do you have to be such a flirt?"

"Because its fun to watch you blush. Now come on, I recognize this place, we're almost out of here."

As we reached outside, I noticed the blizzard blew over and the sun was out. she stopped for a second and then put on a hood.

"Okay, now I'm ready to go." It took us a few days to reach the island. We had to set up camp a couple times but I didn't mind. I got to know her better. I found out that she lived with her father on the island with a couple of family friends. She asked me about my life and I told her that I would tell her another time. I knew she was a bit angry but she understood. We finally reached a small boat just off the coast.

"Um, this is the part where we usually get in the boat. You with me?" I nodded as we both got in and I started to row to the nearby island.


End file.
